


Centerfold

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Harry is grown up and living on his own. The door to his flat burst open and Draco Malfoy is standing there. What does he want? Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Warning: This story contains sexual situations and innuendo, thus the rating. It is essentially slash, so do not continue to read if these things bother you.
> 
> I wrote this is one sitting in class of my Fourth Year at UVA. So, that was 6 years ago. I was inspired by Cupid12203's Playwitch of Draco Malfoy on DeviantArt. I was also getting tired of the constant Draco/Harry pairings on FF.net, not that they aren't good, but they were just getting really cliche and all made one or the other so OOC.

The door to the flat burst open. Harry started and spun around to face the gaping hole that used to be his front door. He was utterly speechless. There, leaning against the damaged door frame was an extremely naked Draco Malfoy.

Harry was at a loss for what to do. Kill Voldemort before he was legally an adult, sure. Catch the snitch at the Quidditch World Cup before his good friend Victor Krum, no sweat. But what was he supposed to do about a naked man in his doorway? One that he did not even like; not to mention the fact that he was not even remotely gay.

Draco stalked into the room, a smirk emblazoned on his lips. His mercurial eyes glinted, suggesting a hidden agenda that did not bode well for Harry. He was an impressive figure at six-foot-one. Every detail was perfectly sculpted, from his short platinum blond hair to the sinewy muscles of his six-pack. Even his milky-white complexion was unblemished.

A wand appeared in Draco's finely boned fingers. With a lazy flick, Harry's clothes vanished from his body. An undignified squeak emitted from the back of Harry's throat. His hands quickly flew to cover his manhood. Stumbling backwards and away from the rapidly approaching Malfoy, Harry tripped over the coffee table and landed with a soft thud halfway on the black leather, overstuffed sofa behind him.

Draco's smirk grew more feral as he approached the sprawled, naked body of the professional athlete. Harry's raven hair was strewn about his face in perfect mimicry of having just gotten out of bed. The innocent emerald green eyes sparkled in high contrast with his dark complexion. They were no longer hidden by wire-framed glasses, but highly visible thanks to a new sight correction potion that had come out when they were seventeen.

Harry scrambled backwards onto the couch; his eyes widening as Draco prowled around the table and reached the edge of the sofa. An elegant, pale eyebrow arched up in sardonic humor. One strong but elegant hand pushed Harry back to lie along the length of the couch. Crawling up his body, Draco's lithe muscles undulated beneath his skin like a panther's on the hunt.  
Harry raised an arm to stop him, but Draco quickly bound the offending limb to the arm of the couch above Harry's head with another flick of his wand. Draco's face was now directly in front of Harry's. Wide emerald eyes met stormy gray. Draco grabbed Harry's chin and forced his face to turn towards the door. Ever so slowly, Draco leaned in and nipped Harry's ear.

 Several blinding flashes went off and Draco quickly changed position, running a hand down Harry's tanned and well-defined pectorals. Harry's startled face peered down at what Draco's talented fingers were doing. Harry snuck his other arm out from underneath of him and grabbed Draco's wrist, a blaze of indignation in his eyes. This only made Draco grin maliciously at the man trapped beneath him. There was a series of more flashes, temporarily stunning Harry, which gave Malfoy ample opportunity to bind the other wrist with the first.

 Draco conjured an emerald green silken ribbon and tied it around Harry's already bound hands; drawing a look of extreme confusion from Harry. Draco stood and moved behind Harry, leaving him sprawled out on display. A battery of flashes went off leaving Harry blind and disoriented. He felt his bound hands being lifted up and placed over a head, coming to rest on a set of broad shoulders.

 Carefully, Draco stood up, pulling Harry into a sitting position. Gracefully, he slid behind the brunette and pulled him backwards so that his chest was flush against Harry's back. He wrapped one long leg around Harry's own offering a stark contrast of light versus dark. His right arm held Harry's chest in a tight grip, while his left trailed down the graceful neck of the dark Savior of the Wizarding World. The lights continuously flashed as Draco leaned in and place a feather-light kiss on the exposed neck. 

Harry jerked away from the presumptuous lips and turned his fierce gaze on the haughty Malfoy heir. Draco's gaze grew cold and he grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling on his hair. Harry winced in pain and hardened his glare at his childhood rival. The obnoxious flashing refused to stop during this entire interaction.

Harry swiveled his hips to face Draco, his muscular calves winding around behind the blond. Harry smirked at Draco's shocked expression. Harry took advantage of Draco's loosening grip and quickly rotated his body around behind the stationary figure. Standing off the couch, Harry used the ribbon that bound his hands to pull the offending man into a choke hold, thereby gaining the upper hand.

 Taking a look at the sources of the annoying flashes, he saw a group of two men and three women who were carefully closing their cameras and packing them back in their cases.  
Draco untied the binding silken ribbon and easily stood, still smirking. He glanced at one of the women, who then handed him a luxurious black robe that he shrugged over his nude form.  
The man carrying the most cameras spoke to Draco, "Today was an excellent shoot Mr. Malfoy. We have plenty of pictures to select from. Let's get these to the developer's and then over to the editor." With that, the camera crew left through the still damaged entryway.

 Draco tied the sash around his middle and addressed Harry, "Thanks ever so much Potter. Some of these pictures might even rank the centerfold."

 With one final smirk, Draco turned and left the flat. He casually flicked his wand at Harry, restoring his clothes and repaired the door with a wave; leaving Harry dumbstruck in the middle of his living room, everything perfectly in its place, with no sign of what had just transpired.


End file.
